Becky the Spirit Wolf
by Shifter of Shadows
Summary: Becky and Alan go into a mysterious cave but get attacked by an Evil Spirit. Becky gets knocked unconsious but when she wakes up she finds herself in the Spirit Realm. Later she discovers she is part of a legend and has to defeat an Evil Spirit, the same Spirit who attacked her and her brother. Will she be able to defeat the Evil Spirit Bone or will she die trying? Chapter 3 is up.
1. Late Update

Hello there. I might be late on posting my story. Sorry for not being able to post it yet. I have something called "school" that keeps me much too busy that I can't find time to write a single chapter. So yea sorry for the delay. The only thing I can show is the summary. So here it is:

Becky Spirit Wolf: Summary

Becky and her brother Alan adventure into a mysterious Crystal Cave. When they go inside they're attacked but luckily Becky is only knocked out. When she wakes up she finds out she has turned into a spirit and she's in a new realm the "Spirit Realm." She also meets two wolves: Midnight and Hazel. Along her journey to find out why she has become a spirit she makes enemies and learns that everyone she knows as a special ability. She also learns that she was destined to save the realm and help the wolf that has become evil. But will she be able to save the realm and help the evil wolf or will she die trying?

(The story is better than the summary describes)


	2. The Crystal Cave

Wolfpup26: Hey people I finally finished chapter 1! (Runs around squealing like a little girl)

Alan: What in the world? What's wrong with her?

Becky: Either she had too much sugar or she's just going crazy. I have no clue.

Wolfpup26: (stops in front of them) Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Becky: She' scaring me now (Sweat drops) Please tell me you've just had to much sugar because you're starting to freak me out. (Backs away slowly)

Alan: I hope so. (Backs up) Um… anyway since she's too busy going crazy I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Wolfpup26 owns all the characters but she got Alan's appearance from Wolf's Rain and she isn't sure if she owns the plot anymore since someone told her that the story was like "The Hunger Games" but she swears that she hasn't read the book yet. She just wrote down her mind and this is how the story went. So she's not sure anymore if this is her plot or not.

Wolfpup26: (Stops laughing) this is my first fanfic so please bear with me if it sucks. Also I'm too lazy to put the descriptions in the story so here they are along with some things you need to know:

Becky: Pure white, blue eyes, and a birthmark of angel wings on her right fore-paw.

Alan: Gray, yellow eyes, dark gray stripe on his back from nose to tail tip, and a birthmark of a cobra head on his left fore-paw.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

*Time before or Later*

-Scene Change-

(P.O.V)

Also Becky is not a spirit yet and they're walking to the cave. I'm letting you know now that way you're not confused as you read this chapter. Okay now that you know these things on with the story.

**Becky the Spirit Wolf**

**Chapter 1: The Crystal Cave**

**-Path to Mountains-**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"Um… Alan, Where is the cave again," said a nervous Becky. "The cave is in the mountains," replied a very annoyed Alan. "You do know the way back, right? Because if you don't I'm going back to where the pack is," said Becky while looking over her shoulder. "Obviously I know the way back if I just came from there yesterday and besides if I forget the way back we could always smell our way back" Alan said sarcastic. "If we get attacked it's your fault not mine" Becky said a bit scared. "Would you please stop being so negative you're giving me a headache," he said frustrated while shaking his head. "Sorry I just can't help but worry especially since I have a bad feeling of this cave" Becky says while putting her ears back against her head feeling ashamed of her behavior. Suddenly Alan turns on Becky causing her to stop walking, "What happened to you Becky? Before you used to beg me to take you out on adventures but now you're afraid of them." After Alan blurts that out he feels bad for his sudden outburst. Becky just looks away and says, "You wouldn't understand." "Becky you're my sister and you know you can tell me anything right? So please tell me what's wrong" he said concerned. She sighs knowing he'll bug her until she tells him what happened. "Fine I'll tell you what's wrong but let's keep on walking ok?" She said not wanting anyone to over-hear her while she was telling her brother what happened.

"Sure"

"Ok, remember when I went on an adventure on my own?"

"Yea so what about it"

"Well to make a long story short I was chasing a butterfly in a field but I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally ran into the fence that surrounded the chicken's cope on a farm. The bad part was when the farmer came out running with his gun and his three dogs, but let me tell you this he wasn't too happy to see a wolf-pup near his chickens so he started shooting at me and his dogs chased me but luckily I lost them in the forest," she said but started to cry a little because she almost died when she was a pup!

"Now I understand. You were afraid to run into more humans, right?"

"Yup"

"You should have told me that earlier that way I wouldn't have dragged you into this," Alan said sadly. Becky shook her head," No brother it's fine besides if I don't go I'll be too scared to go anywhere for the rest of my life." "Well I'm happy to hear that because while we were walking and talking we went half way into the tunnel that leads to the chamber inside," he said happily.

***Later***

**-Crystal Cave Chamber-**

**Becky's P.O.V**

"Wow look at this place! There's even water!" Becky said excitedly while running to the crystal blue water and taking a drink. It was a long walk so she was very thirsty. "I thought you might li… Becky, don't drink that water it might have poison in it!" he shouted from the entrance of the chamber worried she might get poisoned. 'I don't think it does otherwise I'd be choking right now. But I might as well have some fun while he still thinks that,' she thought giggling to herself and then starts to choke. "Oh my Wolf, Becky, try to cough up the water," Alan said starting to panic. Then Becky starts to roll around laughing her head off. A very puzzled Alan just looks at her like she's gone mad. "You should have seen your face! It was priceless," she says still on the floor trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. "… That wasn't very funny Becky! I thought you were really choking to death," he said angrily while glaring at her but looking relived that she didn't get poisoned. Becky hears some rocks moving and thinks, 'What is that and how come my brother didn't hear it too?' She stops laughing, sits up, and listens for the sound again. When she does hear it she tries to remember where she's heard the sound before. Then it hits her. It was the sound of something walking or other words stalking them. 'I have to tell my brother what I've found out before it hurts or even kills us,' she thought. "Um hello… earth to Becky. You in there," Alan asks concerned while stepping beside her and waving his paw in front of her face, but she still keeps staring at something in front of her. Becky puts her ears against her head and her tail between her legs while starting to whimper and back up. Alan notices her weird behavior and asks her, "Sister what's wrong? Are you ok? You're acting kind of strange." She just keeps staring at something and says back, "I don't think we're alone anymore brother."

_**And she was correct because something moved in the distance.**_

**To be continued…**

Wolfpup26: (starts crying) I'm so sorry Alan. Please forgive me! (Runs to her room)

Alan: Um… What's with her? A few minutes ago she was going crazy and now she's saying 'I'm so sorry Alan please Forgive me'?

Becky: (Shrugs) Beats me, but I better see what's up with her or she may never come out of her room for a long time. (Walks to Wolfpup26's bedroom door and paws at it)

Wolfpup26: (says through door) Go away and leave me alone. (Sniffles)

Alan: That's strange. Please Review. It might make her come out of her room and tell us what's making her cry.

Becky: (Big Sad Puppy-Dog Eyes) Please review.


	3. Who's there?

Becky: So that's why she said that earlier…

Alan: (Growls at authoress) What is this all about?

Wolfpup26: I'm sorry! I didn't know the chapter was going to turn out like this I swear! (Sniffles)

Alan: When I get my paws on you, you little brat I'm going to…! (SMACK)

Wolfpup26: (smacks Alan upside the head with a pillow) I already said I was sorry you retard!

Alan: (growls and leaps at her) SMACK! (hits floor dazed then he jumps again) SMACK!

Wolfpup26: Give up or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson with my pillows! (Smacks Alan on the head then stomps off to her room growling madly)

Becky: Leave her alone before she goes crazy and does something bad _again_.

Alan: Ok Fine! (Backs up from authoress' door) But don't think this is the end Wolf…!

Wolfpup26: I said go already! (Runs out with a pillow cannon)

Becky: Now you've done it (Doubles over laughing as author charges towards Alan with pillow cannon)

Alan: (yelps and runs away from the authoress gone mad) I shall return with my revenge!

Midnight: (tapes scene with recorder then rolls around laughing) I should send this to AFV! (America's Funniest Home Videos)

Hazel: Alan won't be coming back for a while will he?

Becky & Midnight: Nope! (Keep laughing)

Hazel: (Sighs) Well I guess I'm stuck with the disclaimer this time since everyone is doing something.

Disclaimer: Alan and Midnight's appearance's came from Wolf's Rain. She got the dragons from Yu-Gi-Oh. Which are "Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon" (No, this isn't going to be a Wolf's Rain or Yu-Gi-Oh story. Sorry. Only using the appearances) Wolf only owns the plot and the other characters. Also here are the character descriptions because she is too lazy to put them in the story and some things you need to know:

Becky: Normal wolf with pure white fur, blue eyes, and a birthmark of angel wings on her right fore-paw.

Good Spirit/Becky: Spirit wolf with pure white fur, eyes are completely blue, angel wings, and a black dragon on top of her head and on her right fore-paw. Animal: White dragon with blue eyes.

Evil Spirit/Bone: Spirit wolf with pure black fur, eyes are completely red, bat wings, and a white dragon on top of his head and on his right fore-paw. Animal: Black dragon with red eyes.

Midnight: Spirit wolf with blackish-blue fur, blue eyes, bat like wings. Animal: Blue-Blackish bat with blue eyes

Hazel: Spirit wolf with reddish-brown fur, hazel colored eyes, hawk wings. Animal: Reddish-brown hawk with hazel eyes

'Thought'

"Speech"

*Time*

-Scene Change-

P.O.V

Becky still isn't a spirit wolf, a little later in the chapter she will be and right now they're still in the crystal cave chamber. Now that you know these things on with the story!

_***Warning: A bit of violence in the beginning and character death***_

**Becky the Spirit Wolf **

**Chapter 2: Who's there?**

**-Crystal Cave Chamber-**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"What are you looking at," he says to her as he turns around only to see something move from behind a rock. Becky asks really scared, "W-what i-is t-that?" "I don't know," he replies while walking to his sister side so that if it attacks he could do something. "You're supposed to know! After all you did come to the cave before you brought me," Becky says a little anger but still scared. "I did but I didn't see anything in here," He says back now becoming anger too. 'Then again I was too busy looking at all the crystals that I didn't look if there was any danger in the cave,' he says to himself too ashamed to tell his sister that. Alan then realizes that she even said she had a bad feeling about something in the cave and that something bad might happen. While Becky was still talking to him in an angry voice and Alan trying to figure out how to get out without having to fight, the creature creeps up behind them so quietly that they don't hear it until it speaks. "You two wolves look good enough to eat," it says while looking at the siblings evilly and licking his lips. "Yikes!" yelp the two wolves as they dash to the other side of the pool of crystal blue water to put some distance between them and whatever was lurking in the shadows. "Well at least the water is between us and that thing," Becky says a little happy. "Yea just our luck," Alan says relieved. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that little ones," the creature said while jumping or rather flying in front of them which caused them to jump back startled of his sudden appearance. The creature lands and says, "Your little game of tag was fun but now it's time for the games to end here!" It looks at Becky and without warning lunges at her with jaws open revealing sharp teeth ready to strike its target. "Move out of the way Becky," Alan says pushing her aside and getting hit instead. Becky can only watch in horror as her brother gets a shallow but long gash on his left side and fall to the floor. The creature just looks at Alan waiting for him to get up and challenge him. While waiting the creature licks his fangs which were now covered in Alan's blood. Alan gets up and snarls, "As long as I live I won't let you harm my sister!" With that said he lunges at the creature's back and bites the back of its neck while clawing until there are many scratches all over the creature's back. The creature shrieks in pain and rolls over then shakes himself and in the process flings Alan off and against the crystal cave wall. Alan gets scraped by the crystals sticking out on the wall and yelps in pain as they make more scratches on his body but Alan despite his new injuries still gets up and shakes himself off. Alan snarls and charges at the creature. The creature was caught off guard and Alan slams into him with his shoulder making the other tumble onto his back. Alan takes advantage of the creature's exposed belly and this time Alan goes for the throat. The creature knows what Alan is going to do so he just waits for him to get close. When Alan does the spirit quickly gets up with the help of his wings and jumps behind Alan. The Evil Spirit then pounces on Alan and gets his throat while pinning him down with his weight. Alan wasn't expecting the sudden attack so he starts to claw at the creature's belly franticly trying to get free. He leaves many claw marks but not good enough to actually hurt the Evil Spirit. The Evil Spirit only bites down harder from the pain Alan was causing him and eventually breaks Alan's neck with a sickening CRUNCH as his bones get crushed in his jaws which kills him instantly. After the creature was sure Alan was dead he let go of him and walks away from the dead body. "What a foolish brother you have. Thinking he could actually beat me," he said licking his lips to clear away the blood that was on them. Becky just stands there frozen in shook and pure horror at the blood covered body of her now dead brother. She walks over and nudges his body and speaks but it comes out as a whisper, "Alan?" The body at her feet doesn't respond. She sits down next to him but fails to notice her birthmark and his birthmark glowing. The Evil Spirit watches awhile and notices the glowing. He gets anger and says, "Now that your brother is out of the way it's your turn!" She barely has any time to think so the next thing she knew she is rammed and sent flying into the cave wall and causing her to go unconscious. The Evil Spirit touches a certain crystal with his paw on the cave walls and the crystal blue water turns into crystal clear water. He grabs Becky by the scruff of her neck and drags her into the crystal portal.

**-In the air flying-**

***Night in the Spirit Realm***

**(Bone's P.O.V)**

'Boy I'm glad I took control when I did. Otherwise she would have died', the Evil Spirit thought while looking at his back to see Becky still unconscious. A shot of pain goes through his body and he struggles to stay in the air without losing the white wolf on his back. 'Dammit I can only help her for about 10 more minutes before the evil spell takes over again.' He looks around to see if he can find anyone that could help her and to his surprise and r sees two wolves walking side by side talking. A boy and girl wolf up ahead in a forest. 'These two will have to do because the Evil is about to take over again in five minutes.' With that in mind he flew ahead of them and landed in a clearing of the forest surrounded by bushes and put Becky on the ground in front of him. He sits and waits to make sure she changes into a spirit before the other wolves come.

_**(I'll explain in the next chapter how Bone knew Becky was going to turn into a spirit wolf. Sorry for the interruption. Now back to the story!)**_

Sure enough a minute later her birthmark begins to glow then her entire body glows. First, angel wings begin to grow out of her back and fold around her. Then, her birthmark begins to fade and is replaced by a black dragon birthmark. Also a black dragon appears on top of her head. Before the last part of her body was able to change into her spirit form two things happened. The first was that the evil spell was going to activate again in two minutes and the other is that the two wolves he had spotted earlier were very close to where they were. He knew he couldn't stay any longer so he whispered in her ear "Please find and help me." With that he backed up from her still unconscious body and looked at her one last time before taking off to get as far away from her as possible before the evil spell could activate again. He thought to himself, 'I really hope she is the one that can help me get rid of this evil curse.' He soon blacked out but only for a minute and then there was an evil smirk back on his face. "You can run Becky but you can't hide," the now Evil Spirit said. He then started laughing evilly before flying to his castle that had dark clouds swirling above.

_**(Becky's P.O.V)**_

Becky's eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open them to see where she was and to see who had whispered in her ear. Her head and her body hurt from hitting the cave wall when the Evil Spirit slammed her into it. She knew that she didn't die because she remembered she was only knocked unconscious not killed. That's when she realized that she wasn't in the cave anymore because instead of feeling the cold hard cave floor she felt soft grass or at least she thought it was grass. After being awake for a few minutes she drifted back to sleep still feeling weak from getting rammed. But before sleep took over the whispered words still rang in her ears "Please find and help me."

_***Later at dawn***_

_**-Bushes surrounding a clearing-**_

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

"Is she awake yet," asked Midnight who was anxious and worried about a wolf he and his friend Hazel had found laying in a clearing in the forest surrounded by bushes. "Ugh my head hurts," the wolf said opening her eyes only to meet hazel eyes. "Ah! Who are you," She said jumping up on all fours ignoring the shot of pain from her side. The other wolf that was looking at her jumped back caught by surprise. "Well it's good to see that you're not hurt," another wolf said from behind the first wolf. "Who are you two," Becky said feeling scared but snarled viciously trying to hide her fear since she didn't recognize the place she was in. "I'm Hazel and that's Midnight," said the reddish-brown wolf who then pointed her tail to the blackish-blue wolf. "What's your name," Midnight asked.

"Becky. Nice to meet you both I guess."

"Nice to meet you too, Becky. How come I've never heard of you before?"

"Um… Midnight can I talk to you for a few minutes," Hazel asked Midnight. "Oh sorry Becky excuse me for a few minutes." He goes over to where Hazel is to talk to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you notice the marking on top of her head?"

"Yes. What about her marking?"

"Oh for wolfs sake do you ever pay attention to anything? IT'S THE SAME AS THE EVIL SPIRIT'S MARKING!"

Becky looks at the two wolves confused at what Hazel said but goes back to looking around since she still didn't know where she was and because she didn't want to be rude by listening to their conversation.

"Oh my, Wolf your right. Becky does have the same mark as _him_."

"Sorry to interrupt you two but what are you talking about and who is _him,_" Becky asked Midnight and Hazel. "I don't really know his name but he looks exactly like you…," Hazel said. "Except the only difference is that you are the opposite version of him," Midnight finished.

"Hazel do you know what this means?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then yeah it's really true!"

"Wait, hold up. What's true," Becky says looking at them confused even more than before.

"_THE LEGEND_," the two wolves answer in unison.

Wolfpup26: Thank you for reading. Please review. :D (Flames are allowed)


	4. The Legend

Wolfpup26: No one's reviewing this story so I feel really sad that no one likes my story. So from now on I'm doing this story and possibly other future stories for my own amusement or entertainment. So who ever happens to read my story thank you and please enjoy. Also here are some things you need to know:

Good Spirit/Becky: Spirit wolf with pure white fur, eyes are completely blue, angel wings, and a black dragon on top of her head and on her right fore-paw. Animal: White dragon with blue eyes.

Midnight: Spirit wolf with blackish-blue fur, blue eyes, bat like wings. Animal: Blue-Blackish bat with blue eyes

Hazel: Spirit wolf with reddish-brown fur, hazel colored eyes, hawk wings. Animal: Reddish-brown hawk with hazel eyes

'Thought'

"Speech"

*Time*

-Scene Change-

(P.O.V)

_**What Happen so Far**_: Now in the Spirit Realm Becky has turned into a Spirit Wolf and she has meet two wolves Midnight and Hazel. The two new wolves explain to Becky how she's connected to _The Legend_.

_**Becky the Spirit Wolf**_

_**Chapter 3: The Legend**_

_**-Clearing surrounded by bushes-**_

_***Dawn in the Spirit Realm***_

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

"The Legend? What does a legend have to do with me," Becky asks tilting her head to the side still very confused. At that moment Becky's eyes flashed and they turned completely blue. "Wow, Becky your eyes they turned completely blue," Midnight said surprised by the flash. "I'm not surprised," Hazel said even though you could tell she was by the way she was standing up and fluffed up like a giant fur ball. Midnight took the chance to tease Hazel on how she looked and said, "Oh no? Then why do you look like a giant fur ball?" After he said that he fell over laughing his tail off because he knew he was right and she couldn't say anything back. "Yeah well at least I didn't jump in the air like a scared rabbit that got shot at," Hazel said even though she knew it really wasn't a very good comeback. "I'd rather be a scared rabbit than a giant fur ball," Midnight said back while getting up and shaking himself to clear the dirt that got on him when he was rolling around laughing. Hazel growled and jumped at Midnight and started to fight with him. Becky just sat there watching and waiting patiently for them to stop fighting but started to get annoyed and irritated so she said loudly, "Can you two please stop fighting and answer my questions?" After she said that she didn't notice that her voice was raised louder than she meant it to and her blue eyes flashed once again and were now glowing a bright blue color in the night of the Spirit Realm. That's all it took to scare them because one minute there tumbling around fighting and the next they're sitting next to each other scared and shaking like they were about to be attacked by a blood thirsty bear with rabies. After Becky's sudden outburst the forest around them fell into an uncomfortable and eerie silence that went on for a few minutes before the forest noises started up again. Becky closed her still glowing eyes and took deep breathes to calm down before saying in a much calmer tone, "Can you two please stop fighting and answer my questions?" When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see them get up, walk to her, and sit in front of her ready to talk. In a timid voice Hazel spoke up, "You didn't have to yell at us to get our attention you know." "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm just very confused and stressed out right now. Especially since I have a lot of questions I need answered," She told Hazel then laid down and put her head on her paws feeling guilty for her actions. "You know now that we're here and everything is settled you can ask us those questions and we will answer them as best we can," Midnight said also feeling guilty for not asking Becky if she had any questions in the first place. She lifted her head and thought for a minute then asked, "What is this_ Legend _you speak of?"

"Oh Midnight can I answer her question please?"

"Sure knock yourself out."

"Hooray!"

"Just make sure you don't leave anything out."

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

"Ok so this is how the legend goes. Hold on let me think for a minute," Hazel sat there with her paw under her chin like she was thinking and finally said, "Legend has it that a wolf long ago…" "You might want to get comfy because the legend is kind of long and I'm sure the legend will answer some other questions you have," Midnight told Becky interrupting Hazel in the middle of her sentence. "Shh! I'm the one telling the legend not you so zip the lips," Hazel said then went back to telling the legend. "Now as I was saying, Legend has it that long ago there were two wolves who ruled the realm a male and female. One day when the female had her pups she had two identical male pups instead of different colored or patterned pups. They decided that when the two brothers grew older they would decide on who would rule the realm next. When the pups did grow older it was easier to tell who was who because of the markings that mysteriously appeared on the bottom of their paws. Bone had a white dragon on his paw and he had a white dragon on his head while Blaze had a white scorpion on his paw and his fur was wilder almost like his fur was in the shape of actual blazes. Later as they grew older Bone became nicer than Blaze while Blaze became cold and bitter. So it wasn't a surprise that Bone became the next ruler of the realm. Alas the peace of the realm was in danger as soon as Blaze was banished and swore that he would eliminate Bone and become the rightful ruler of the realm. Then one day Blaze made up a plan and set it into motion by first attacking a pack of wolves and killing a few of them to lure his brother to him since it was now Bone's job to keep the peace in the realm. When Bone came to help the wolves he was of course shocked to see that it was his banished brother but knew he still had to kill him brother or not for killing innocent wolves but Blaze had other ideas and fled leading Bone to the mountains where they would fight to the death. Both fought fiercely but in the end Blaze was defeated. Before Blaze died he used the last of his strength to put an evil curse on Bone turning him evil and since then has been an evil ruler. The only way for the evil curse to break is if a wolf identical to Bone fights and defeats him then will Bone go back to normal and be the nice and fair ruler everyone once knew and loved."

**(I'll explain at the end of the chapter on how the pup thingy worked.)**

After Hazel was done telling the legend Midnight turned to Becky and said, "That identical wolf is you." He looked dead serious about what he said and slowly a smile came across Becky's face as she jumped up and down saying, "Awesome! I'm going to save this realm!" "So did that answer all your questions," Hazel said while walking over to Midnight and sitting right next to him. "Almost I just have two more questions," Becky said sitting down and thinking about her second question then asked, "How am I identical to Bone?" Midnight answered first, "You are identical to Bone because as we said before you are the opposite of him like…" "You have white fur instead of black, your birthmark is black while Bone's is white, Your eyes are blue while his is red, you have angel wings while he has bat wings, and you're a female while he's a male," Hazel finished Midnight's answer. Becky took a moment to look at herself realizing what Hazel said was true other than being a female part. She was brought back to reality when Midnight asked, "What was your other question Becky?" Becky sat back down and asked her final question, "Why did Bone try to kill me and my brother?"Midnight couldn't answer her question since he didn't know and was pretty sure Hazel didn't either and said, "Sorry but I or more likely we don't know why he attacked you and your brother. You'll probably have to ask Bone yourself if that's even possible." "Speaking of your brother where is he" Hazel added looking around. Becky looked down at the ground with tears streaming down her face remembering what happened back in the crystal cave. "Was it something I said," Hazel asked Midnight who in turn smacked her upside the head with his tail and responded with, "This is why no one likes it when _you _askother wolves questions. You always somehow manage to ask the wrong ones and upset them." Hazel rubbed the sore spot forming on her head and looked at Becky only to see that she was looking right back at her with hollow blue eyes that were casting a soft glow in the early morning air along with some tears still on her cheeks. A shiver ran down Hazel's and Midnight's spine as Becky let out a cold bitter laugh and told them, "Bone didn't just attack me and my brother he killed him so I was out for revenge to kill him but since you explained he was under a spell I won't kill him instead I'll help him that way he won't hurt anymore wolves." Hazel and Midnight relaxed a bit at what she said. 'I have three more questions though. How do I use my wings, If this is the Spirit Realm shouldn't Alan be here too, and What does my dragon birthmark mean other than I'm from a legend,' Becky thought to herself as she looked at her birthmark, her wings, and the sky.

**To Be Continued…**

Becky: Why did you leave it there? You made me seem clueless about everything around me!

Hazel: It's not that bad.

Midnight: You know it could be worse.

Wolfpup26: Yes it could have… (taps fingers together with an evil smirk)

Becky: Don't you dare Wolf! (Runs to authoress growling)

Wolfpup26: Too late I already have! (Runs away and locks herself in her room)

Hazel: Isn't this how it started before Alan died?

Midnight: Yup. I guess Becky realized it too because she's trying to knock the door down.

Becky: (rams door continuously) I'm not stopping until you open this door.

Wolfpup26: Can one of you wolves explain the pup thing while I try to keep Becky from killing me?

Midnight: I'll do it.

Wolfpup26: (opens door) Thank you Midnight! (closes and locks door again because of Becky)

**Pup Thing**: If the pups were _different_ colored or had different patterns they would have to fight each other and see who was stronger of the two and know for sure who the next ruler of the realm was.

If the pups were _identical_ they would have to wait and see who the good pup and who the bad pup was since there was always a good and bad pup in the identical twins. The good would be the next ruler and the bad pup was banished.

Hazel: I hope what Midnight said makes sense to you. Thanks for reading and please review! (Flames are allowed)


End file.
